


One hot day

by Fargosis



Series: Knotting Cannibals [1]
Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Alpha and Omega are sexes, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Clarice is trans, Crying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is trans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, underage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years locked up, Hannibal Lecter has successfully learned to repress his heat cycle without aid of medication. After all if there's no way for him to be knotted, why would he go into heat at all? Until one faithful day he becomes acquainted with an alpha agent in training...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

8 years. For 8 long years now Dr. Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter had been the prized resident of Baltimore Institute for the Criminally insane. Was he the only Omega locked up in this god forsaken hell hole? Heavens no! Was he the only Omega whom had any sense of self control? Most definitely. In fact Hannibal had better control over his own body and urges than most Omegas, in the institution or otherwise. So much control in fact, he had been successfully repressing his heat cycle for many years now- almost as many as he'd spent in his cell. After all, what good was a heat cycle if no suitable mate could be found? Now of course, Hannibal was no prude, nor did he believe he held himself to any standards higher than the average omega his age when it came to mating, but the few- very few people he came into contact with on the average day in the institute, to be blunt, wouldn't be suitable mates for even the loneliest and most desperate Omegas, Betas or Alphas.

There was one exception in Hannibal's life of course- his nurse Barney Matthews- however by the time Barney was employed as his nurse Hannibal had already mastered repression of heat, not to mention any attraction Hannibal formed for his caretaker could only be chalked up to Stockholm Syndrome, no matter how nice of a companion he may be.

Hannibal's ability to skip his heat cycle hadn't gone unnoticed, as the Beta in charge of the facility, a Dr. Frederick Chilton, took every such delight in teasing his most prized patient and withholding heat suppressants, those which he was legally suppose to prescribe and distribute to all his omega patients, not that he usually did, after all, how would anybody find out? Clarice M Starling was an Alpha student of Jack Crawford, she was _**far** _ from being the only alpha at the academy. What set her apart from the others however, and often made her a target of torment was her identity. It was frowned upon in American society for an Alpha to take on a feminine identity, as in their culture the 'ideal' alpha was always portrayed as the manliest of the bunch. lipstick and skirts were seen as 'omega clothing' and any alphas caught in such attire were expected to be trans Omegas. Really the entire notion that one's attire was an indicator of rank seemed silly to Starling, although there were still many closed-minded folk whom would not agree with her.

Today, as part of an investigation Jack Crawford had signed her on to, Clarice M Starling was taking a trip to the institution Dr. Lecter resided, hoping to gather insight from him that could help the FBI catch their culprit.

The institution's hall were....less than lovely, Omega inmates sat in cells fingering themselves in an attempt to simulate being knotted. The scent of urine and cum stuck to the thick musky air, and the head psychiatrist who greeted and guided Clarice, Dr. Frederick Chilton, was no contrast to the stomach-churning atmosphere, constantly makings quips about how 'exotic' and 'special' he found feminine Omegas, it was clear the sad, sad, Beta didn't get to interact socially very often. 

Finally, at the end of the hall awaited Dr. Hannibal Lecter, poised and deadly like a cobra, ready to strike. Once Clarice and Dr. Chilton had made it to his cell, Clarice 'politely' told Chilton to leave her to her work. Begrudgingly, he left the two of them alone.

Clarice was no fool, and she had been warned many times before coming as to the mental dangers of Hannibal Lecter, but something seemed....off...she no longer smelled the filth, what she was picking up on wasn't exactly 'sweet', although that was the only adjective she could put to it. She felt more energetic as well, testosterone coursing through her blood stream as her body picked up on pheromones her mind hadn't even picked up one yet.

Hannibal had repressed his heat for so long he had forgotten all the effects that a full heat had on him, he felt...dizzy...nothing seemed to make sense and his thinking was incredibly clouded. The air seemed thick and he almost felt like he was choking, everything seemed hazy- except for the woman standing in front of him. His pussy raged with need, throbbing in starvation. His body had been denied the very natural process of the heat cycle for so long that now that it was finally being allowed to surface was being kicked into sexual over drive. shame and embarrassment shone at his face, he **_shouldn't_ ** be losing control like this, and he absolutely refused to give his body the release it so desired, no, not here, not in front of this student, not in front of his nurse and **_definitely_ ** not in front of his ever-watching, surveillance-obsessed psychiatrist. Hannibal held himself to a higher standard than that of the common control-less inmate, and he certainly would never grant his ever-caring psychiatrist the luxury of watching the highly prestigious Dr. Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter lose control of his body like some shameless wild animal, despite how aware he was of the fabric of his trousers rubbing up against him.

_**'Oh god'**_ repeated rapidly in Clarice Starling's mind _**'H** **e's in heat**_ ''. This arranged meeting with the good doctor has very instantaneously spiraled downwards, out of control, into a complete and utter disaster. She could smell his pheromones through the glass, _**through the glass,**_ and his urging and soft little moans of riding a orgasm with no stimulation sent shivers down her spine. In desperation to make something productive out of this complete and utter failure, Clarice M Starling quickly shoved the papers on the file she had brought through the tray shoot. She didn't bother to apologize when she abruptly turned away and began to trot down the hall away from the doctor's cell, hiding her face away in her hands, cheeks burning from embarrassment. She didn't have to apologize, she knew, they both knew, that they were both sorry for what had happened. No explanation was required by either parties as they found themselves thrown under the same bus, and she was sure he was at least somewhat grateful that she ended the awkwardness.

Hannibal could have breathed a sigh of relief when the student left, she had only been with him for what must have been 2 minutes but it felt like an eternity form his perspective. He lied down on his poor excuse of a bed and store up at the security camera in the corner of his cell, wondering just how much Dr. Chilton knew about his prized inmate's current predicament. It was only a matter of time before Dr. Chilton found out- much to his entertainment, that Hannibal was feeling the full force of his heat cycle. A rare opportunity for him to mock and berate Hannibal in excess.

The image of the young student stayed firmly stained to Hannibal's mind and eyes, he had absolutely no escape from his attraction to her, despite the impossibility of her ever taking him as a mate, let alone knotting him. 

Nurse Barney Matthews, who had been attending to other duties at the time of Clarice's entrance and abrupt exit, now returned to his usual position in the folding chair just outside Hannibal's cell. As a beta, Barney too could pick up on the pheromones Hannibal was releasing, however as a mated Beta, the scent wasn't nearly as strong or distinguishable. "Good afternoon," Barney nodded to Hannibal. For 7 of Hannibal's 8 years here, Barney had been Hannibal's main caretaker. In that time frame the two of them had become very close, almost familial, and had shared many pleasant conversations. However Barney had, despite all their nice chats, quickly learned and accepted that, despite being incredible extroverted, Hannibal was a man whom needed alone time. If Hannibal didn't want to talk, Barney was more than fine with just sitting there in silence, often reading whatever dime store novella he had found in his boss' office. 

Hannibal glanced over towards his caretaker, acknowledging his arrival. Hannibal found himself in the center of a moral dilemma. He-honest to god, wanted to be knotted, specifically by that student. Hannibal was no sexual prude, nor was he a virgin, however, he had never been knotted. While he did not believe that anybody had to conform to any sort of sexual lifestyle, as long as things were kept safe and consensual that is. As cliche as it was however, Hannibal had always hoped and wanted his first knotting to be...special. Either with a long term partner, or with someone he believed that he was going to have a long committed relationship with. This student he was immensely attracted to, _(her hair seemed so soft too),_ why, he didn't actually know a damn thing about her, not even her _**name**_. He knew exactly three things about her:

1\. She was an Alpha

2\. She was a student of Jack Crawford's

3\. She was much, much too young to be messing around with anybody even remotely close to his age _(despite the gross fantasies many a men his age did have about women her's.)_

Hannibal thought back to when he was about her age, like all _'proper'_   young omegas he had been thin, wide-eyed and pretty. Pretty enough for his aunt and adoptive mother to place aside all manner of decency and... Hannibal trembled in his bed. That was the closest he had ever come to being knotted, and he tried his damn best to push back all those memories as fast and efficiently as possible.

Hannibal store up at the video camera, fixed in position. His hips trembled whilst the walls of his vagina continued to throb and pucker with need. Loathing boiled under his skin as he pictured Chilton, giggling giddily when the realization of Hannibal's 'odd' behavior came to light. Barney Hannibal could somewhat easily shake off for privacy sake, and as for Hannibal's 'beloved' inmates whom surrounded his cell, Hannibal could very easily roll over on his bed with his back to them, hiding away his dirty deed. 

So Hannibal just lied there and waited, his cunt sloppy and wet and begging to be penetrated

 


	2. Oh sweet relief!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it were the early 2000s this is where I'd put a warning for 'smexy lemon'

Dr. Frederick Chilton paced up and down, mind contorted in frustration.

The security system was bugged. 

Not the system that kept the doors and cells locked tight, no, but Dr. Frederick Chilton's beautifully elaborate network of cameras and microphones were down, and he was dreadfully bored. It was raining cats and dogs outside the institution and a stray lightning bolt had struck Dr. Chilton's fine establishment, under normal circumstances rendering it powerless, however the emergency generator kicked in and was currently keeping the basics of alarms, heat and lights running. But not Chilton's personal security network. Poor Fred had drat none of charisma and just as well for personality, so the prospect of filling his nightly hours with any means of conversation with any of his staff. He couldn't even review any of his old tapes. How barbaric.

In the lower levels of the mental hospital, in his cell, same as every day, lay a Dr. Hannibal _the bitch_ Lecter, still being tormented by his hormones, staring up at the ceiling. The image of the college student still embezzled in his mind. He tried in desperation to think of **_anything_ ** or **_anybody_ ** else, for a while he was able to focus on the memory of his old patient and friend, Will Graham, but those memories had long since lost their color and had begun to rot away in his memory palace, you could only hold something inside of you for so long until the eventual decay. And the memories of Will Graham would not be alone, as years past more and more contents of Hannibal's memory palace had decayed and distorted, and he waited with baited breath for the day the walls and foundation of the memory palace would rot to the point where the whole structure caves in on itself. Rot aside, the only emotion Hannibal could feel now at Will's face was the pain from his friend's betrayal all those years ago, the betrayal that had gotten old Hannibal into the situation he faced now every day upon waking in his cell.

So, as of right now, Hannibal had only the student to focus on.

She had been the first woman he had witnessed in years, and she had served a bittersweet reminder as to the beauty and wonder that carried on without him outside these gray walls. In a way it was sorrowing, to be reminded of all the graces life had to offer that Hannibal had been ripped from, but also, in a way, she was a beacon of hope, a reminder that the dullness inside this hospital was confined to just here, and that Chilton's tyranny had not somehow spread and drained the rest of existence of it's light and color.

Hannibal's hand twitched over his chest in reflex to the pulsing sensation in his nether regions. Since the student had left Hannibal had struggled to regain control over his body, his pussy wet in anticipation, his clitoris throbbed as the walls of his vulva contorted in anticipation of a knot to satisfy the heated omega, a knot that quite frankly, would never come.

Tragic, really.

It would be so easy. It was lights out, the other inmates were either sleeping or stumbling about their cells in the dark, but Chilton's cameras were a force to be reckoned with.

And then, the red pinpoint of a light that had been taunting Hannibal for hours, went out. 

The cameras were down.

and with that, he was free.

No longer bound by the restraints of social convention or his own self control, Hannibal's hand was instantly down past the elastic band of his uniform pants. Pussy open wide, starving for a cock, his fingers slipped in quite comfortably.

Dr. Frederick Chilton strode down the stairs, the electrical failure left him irritable and bored, the perfect mood to go and mess with his favorite prisoner. According to his nurses, Hannibal had been down in a sort of funk lately, all the better.

Hannibal's index finger and middle finger worked together, each gently stroking the walls of Hannibal's vag. He brought his index finger up to his pink, swollen clitty and his back arched in surprise and pleasure. Hannibal panted as his hand began to move faster, slowly he slipped in his ring finger and he whimpered at the sensation. His fingers worked in unison, stretching and petting the walls of the vulva, circling and rubbing up against his clitoris, sending shivers down his back. His legs quivered in anticipation of a climax. His thumb rubbed his clit and Hannibal could not hold back his moans. He was utterly ecstatic. He didn't stop, self-inflicted orgasm was not enough for a heat, not his nor any other omega's. Hannibal worked his thumb and three other fingers rhythmically, each now slick, sloppy and wet. Faster now, his imagination was vivid, god he could _**feel** _ that student, that beautiful student, thrusting her cock into him until he was good and knotted. His pussy shivered in delight as his fingers slid in and out. His legs flexed and quivered as he felt his second orgasm coming on. 

Dr. Frederick Chilton turned the corner of the hall and came across Hannibal's cell, "Aww, is our special guest still up? Did the thunder spook Mr. Highandmight-" Chilton's lips drew back into a devilishly gleeful grin when he caught glimpse of his 'favorite' patient with his hand down his pants. 

As far as Hannibal was concerned, that was the moment he died.

 

 

 

 


	3. Clarice's aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice sits in her car and thinks over what transpired between her and the doctor.

Clarice let out a sigh of relief once she sat in the driver's seat of her car. Her time with Dr. Lecter had been brief, but she could confidently say that they both believed it was still too long. 

_She could smell it_

Clarice also made a mental note to bring up Dr. Chilton's maltreatment of his Omega patients to his superiors. She doubted that Hannibal was the only Omega whom the doctor was withholding heat suppressants from.

_She could smell **him** through the glass_

She might have been an Alpha herself but even she could understand how basic of a human right it was to receive proper access to heat suppressants, she wondered if Dr. Chilton withheld such items as sanitary napkins and tampons as well. Positively barbaric. 

_God it was so strong_

Clarice scratched obsessively at her forearm. Was it getting hot in the car? She rolled down the window. Looking around, semi-frantically, for a distraction. She couldn't exactly drive right now, she wasn't quite _in the proper mind_ for driving.

Her mind endlessly and relentlessly obsessed over Hannibal. His hormones were so strong...he was so **_ripe_**...so **_ready_**. She wondered what it was like, to be an omega in heat deprived of any and all coping mechanisms. Dr. Lecter was too _prestigious t_ o do something as crude as masturbate with other patients who could see him and Dr. Chilton's ever present eye watching from behind the cameras.

Clarice grew hard. She thought of Hannibal lying on his hard bunk, squirming with need and desire. Begging and praying for a knot. She was curious as to what his type would be. Not all Omegas dreamed of a hyper masculine, dominating Alpha with a ripped 6 pack and raging thick cock.

But perhaps Hannibal did. He was very small, and she had honed in on his effeminate nature, perhaps it was the way he stood. Perhaps her nose was better than she had thought. It hadn't even seemed as though the glass was there. His hormones had just broken right through, dulled not at all. Clarice could feel her dick press up through her underwear against her tight pencil skirt.

_I wonder if he's this tight_

Her cheeks burnt like red hot embers. It wasn't exactly like her to think of other's in such a way, producing imagos of them for her own sexual pleasure. But she could see him all the same, shirtless and sweaty, squirming and panting. Hot and wet with need, he'd beg for her wouldn't he? He could only keep his refined persona up for so long in such circumstances. He wouldn't last long if he had an alpha in there with him. Would Chilton watch? His own hand's groping between his Beta legs as he watched his sexually deprived patient take a knot in hot and deep? Dr. Chilton was probably a pervert so it wouldn't surprise Clarice. Maybe they'd be able to hear all his soft little moans from his office on the floor above. Her cock twitched.

Finally giving into temptation, Clarice looked around, there was nobody but her. She wiggled and slipped her pencil skirt down to her knees. Her member hard and free in the cool air. She quickly rolled up the window, hoping that she wouldn't be so loud with herself that someone would hear. There was no way that Clarice would be able to hold back.

Her hand gripped her cock a little awkwardly. But the images of Hannibal, needy and just as sexually deprived as her, lying underneath of her in anticipation, came flooding so fast that Clarice was soon moaning. Her fingers initially worked up her penis slowly, than jerked when her thumb rubbed up against the head. Precucm squirted and ran down the shaft, leaving her hands sticky. She grunted a little, but was soon rubbing herself rhythmically once more. 

Using her other hand, Clarice cupped her ballsack and fondled her scrotum. Fingers excitedly running around the sensitive skin. She shivered with desire. She saw Hannibal in her mind. She saw him as she came the first time, a hot rope of white covering his face and chest. She saw his lips push out a deep moan as she pressed into him. Sweat ran down her face. 

She wanted him. He was a convicted murderer, and the most fuckable omega she had ever seen.

He was such a dirty little slut wasn't he? No control over his heat, how old was he? Too old to be so inexperienced and clumsy.

It was pathetic. and it was adorable and she couldn't dream of a better hypothetical partner. Her thumb and index gfinger encircled her balls and the base of her penis. She came a second time. This time she was deep inside of him. Her imaginary Hannibal cried out with pleasure and lust when she did. God she could just fucking **_eat_ ** him.

Clarice leaned back in her seat, tired and filthy but _**satisfied**_. She scampered to pull her skirt back up and started the engine.

It was a nice fantasy, but it could never happen that way.

 

 

 


	4. This one is non con so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the only non-con chapter in this fanfiction

Dr. Chilton was the last thing Hannibal saw before being sedated, the nurses had been ordered to strap Hannibal up as per protocol when anyone entered his cell. He had been strapped up and held against the wall when Chilton injected him with the needle. Most if not all of Hannibal's sedatives were given orally, hidden away in his food. Not this time though. It went in hard and painfully, and when Hannibal woke up he was in another room, staring up at Dr. Chilton.

Hannibal had been sitting right there, pants down around his knees, fingering himself intensely. It had almost made Chilton laugh honestly. Ogf course it was not the first time he had witnessed a patient getting intimate, but it was the first time he had seen Hannibal Lecter lose such control over his body and sexuality. Perhaps it had been that sexy young Alpha who had came in a little while ago, she sure was a foxy little thing that was sure. Dr. Chilton, of course, had attempted to charm the alpha, only to be rejected as per usual. Such a pretty woman, and such a harsh contrast from everyone's 'favorite' cannibal, at least as far as looks were concerned in Dr. Chilton's professional opinion. Still, it was absolutely **_delightful_ ** to have caught Hannibal in the act.

Chilton had grinned widely and called over the nearest nurses

"Get down here!" He had yelled,

"Dr. Lecter has been very... ** _naughty_** ," The words had dripped off his tongue like snake oil. Dr. Chilton, along with the assistance from a nurse who dared not ask the questions he rightfully should have, firmly chained Hannibal to Dr. Chilton's desk. He wanted it to be intimate, to be personal is such a way Dr. Lecter could never shed.

"Good morning Hannibal," Chilton snarked as he circled _his desk_ , and **_his cannibal_** in a shark like fashion. "Any sweet dreams sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, just the ABPP taking your fake doctorate and shoving it up you ass when you pulled it from," Hannibal spat hatefully. Chilton tsked.

"Now now, calm down, you don't mean that," he cooed, "That's just your hormones talking, you omega's always get so overly emotional," 

Hannibal growled, a warning. Chilton laughed

"Oh what are you!? It was only a matter of time before your forged humanity broke down and you showed truly how much of an _**animal** _ you really are," Dr. Chilton teased. "An animal who gives into his _instincts_ perhaps?" Hannibal had had quite enough and made an effort to lunge at Dr. Chilton, face bright red in anger and embaressment, struggled and wiggling against the chains. Dr. Chilton laughed

"Adorable,"

Dr. Chilton laughed some more, laughed as he began to pull down Hannibal's trousers. Hannibal kicked and struggled with even _**more** _ intensity, he could no longer make the distinction between rage and terror, only knowing that above all else he _ **would not , could not**  _let Dr. Chilton strip him down. Soon the pants were off, or at least, around Hannibal's ankles. His kicks were incredibly ineffective when cuffed and chained. Hannibal's heart raced in panic as Dr. Chilton began to slowly move his hand over Dr. Lecter's underwear. 

"Shh...there there, I just want to _**help** ease _your **'instincts'** " He said slickly, making Hannibal's stomach churn. Dr. Chilton slipped his sterile, gloved, fingers down onto Hannibal's opening, He shivered, eyes closes tightly, trying to pull away. Dr. Chilton wasn't going to let him.

"Aww, whats all this fussing about?" Dr. Chilton asked in a very threatening manner. "Am I not as _**pretty** _ as that alpha student? She had a _cute ass_ didn't she? But we're both _**far** _ too old to be looking at women _that young_ **aren't we?"** Chilton's anger and frustation rose with every rhetorical question. Hannibal produced a high-pitched whine in fear and displeasure. Hannibal squirmed and tried his damn best to hold back tears as Chilton stretched him open. This wasn't Hannibal's first time being 'handled' like this, although it was the first time he was of the same age and size as the predator.

He didn't think it would _**ever** _ happen again. Not now. Not at this point in his life. He was big and strong and a _ **serial killer!**_

but Dr. Chilton didn't think so. He thought he was small and weak and delicate and needy, something he could break by doing this. There was no sexual pleasure behind Chilton's motivation, this was about laughing at Hannibal, at his embarrassment, at his weakness.

Slowly, Dr. Chilton pulled Hannibal's underwear down and climbed on top of him, genitalia safely covered by a condom. 

**_"Or do you just not much care for us Omegas?"_** Chilton spat cruelly. He could feel Hannibal's rapid heartbeat underneath of him. His dick hard as Hannibal struggled below him. violently and painfully Dr. Chilton thrusted into Hannibal, who cried out in pain, too tired to struggle anymore under the heavy chains, now just crying in despair. Dr. Chilton's cock throbbed as he listened to Hannibal cry. He wondered how many people had been gifted with the opportunity of hearing it, of hearing Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter cry.

Repeatedly, Chilton rammed his dick against Hannibal's walls. His shaft rubbing up and down against Hannibal's poor sore clit. Hannibal continued to cry at the over stimulation, although his heat was now firmly under control. Chilton cam after for Hannibal, what felt like an eternity, coating his insides a pasty white. Chilton wasn't done though, he didn;t stop until Hannibal was good and firmly knotted. After all, a knot is the best known cure to a Omega's in-heat desires.

Hannibal shook with tears as he felt the knot take place, although he was too exhausted and dehydrated to cry any wet tears, just sobbing dryly underneath his psychatrist. Dr. Chilton only laughed at Hannibal's despair

**Author's Note:**

> My first real smut fic! More nastiness to come! please remember to comment and give kudos


End file.
